I can't love you
by My Lady Vader
Summary: Geric is trying to tell Isi that he can’t go visit her any more. New Chapter.
1. I can't love you

**The Goose Girl belongs to Shannon Hale.**

Geric sighed as he crumbled the piece of parchment. How could he put into words what needed to be said? He tried once more.

_Isi,_

_I am very sorry to tell you that the horse you had asked me about has died. _ Geric rolled his eyes. He crumbled the paper once more, and started over a third time.

_Isi,_

_I am sorry to say that matters in the castle are worse. I-The prince needs me more then he had before, so I will not be able to go to your pasture. Plus, I think that I am falling in love with you, _What a thing to say! In a letter of all things!! He crumbled it up and sighed. He looked out his window, towards the goose pasture. If only the Princess Anidori-Kiladra Talianna Isilee, the princess from the land of Kildenree, could be as interesting as Isi! Geric sighed once more, and turned his eyes from the goose pasture and back to the task at hand.

"I will finish this letter if it is the last thing I do." He muttered.

_Isi,_

_Matters here are worse, and the prince needs me at present. Ay any rate, I think I had better not return to your pasture again. _ Yes, that sounded fine, even to him.

_I do not know how to write this. You know, this is my forth draft of this letter, and I am determined to finish this even though I will sound like a right fool. _Now what would he say? He shook his head and decided just to do it.

_I cannot love you the way a man loves a woman. I am so sorry if I have presumed what is not true, or taken liberties with your sentiments. I hope you can forgive me. _

_Geric. _

Geric had decided that what ever he wrote on this letter, he would keep and send to Isi. Then, he remembered the horse. His heart went out to Isi. She was not only loosing Geric, but she had already lost the horse. He wasn't sure what the bond was, but he didn't care. He added a quick post script at the end.

_I have failed you twice. The horse you had regard for was already taken when I arrived yesterday. _

Geric folded the sheet of paper and wrote her name on the front, then poured a pool of plain wax to keep it closed. He left his room when the wax had dried. Tatto was passing by. Geric called him. Tatto looked a bit frightened.

"Y-yes your highness?" He asked. Geric smiled.

"Please, give this to the goose girl. And do not tell her it was from me, just say, 'Someone in the palace.'" Tatto nodded, took the letter, began to ran, then stopped and turned to Geric, bowed, then ran back out. Geric went to his room and looked out at the goose pasture.


	2. Idle Dreams

**So I've decided to add at least another chapter on Geric's point of view on page 222-3.**

**I would like to thank ilovemyfriends265 and lacenoel for reviwing on my first chapter, "I can't love you." Please tell me if I have butchered this scene, and if so shall delete it right away. **

**Author's note: I fixed this chapter up a little bit.  
**

**MLV. **

**

* * *

  
**

Geric sighed as he once again glanced out the window to the goose pasture. He looked out that way very often since he sent the dreaded letter. Of course, she wouldn't be there tonight. Her geese would be put up and she would be with the other animal keepers, wherever they were. Suddenly, a voice was behind him.

"Geric, love, how are you?" It was the princess Anidori-Kiladra.

Geric sighed a moment, then said, "Alright." He answered, mentally kicking himself for mooning over Isi.

Anidori gave him a small, syrupy smile, and said, "I think we should go to the wintermoon festival." Geric scrunched up his face.

"You'd gave to ask father-" She laughed.

"Already did! Come." She said, taking a hold of his arm and pulling him off his chair. She planted a small kiss on his cheek and left the room. Geric glanced back at the pasture, then sighed and walked out of the room.

------

Geric watched his younger brother by the firelight. He lifted his arm to throw the spear and it hit it's target. Geric smiled as the younger boy's face lit up.

"Geric, your turn!" He said, handing Geric a bundle of spears.

He patted his arm and said, "Do try to hit it this time." Geric smiled and many of the noblemen laughed at the young prince. Geric stepped up and threw the spear. It hit it's mark. Geric smiled again and shot a look at his younger brother. He turned around again, unaware that Anidori had slipped behind him. Just as he was about to throw the spear, something bumped his arm and the spear missed it's mark. At Anidori's laugh, he knew the problem. He sighed as he bent down to retrieve his spear. His eyes looked up and met the gray eyes of Isi. He mouthed her name as she backed up. What was she doing here? He stood and watched her retreating form.

Anidori walked up to him and placed her arm on his and said, "Beloved? What is it? See a ghost?" Geric didn't say anything. Anidori seemed to be annoyed at that. She tugged at his sleeve. Geric shook his head and re-entered reality.

"What?" He asked, absent mindedly. She sighed and said,

"Oh nothing. I'm tired. Lets go." She said and made her way back to the palace. Geric followed, and half turned to look at the last place he had seen Isi, and once again wished that, perhaps, fate had had _her _be his intended.


	3. Revealing

**Did anyone think I'd ever get back to this fandom? I didn't. This part was requested by a reader of 'I can't Love you' chapter two. It's only a first draft, and if I need some practice (which I am sure I do) on Geric's character, and Shannon Hale's amazing story and characters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story. Some of the wording comes right from the book, _Goose Girl_, by Shannon Hale. **

* * *

"The princess Napralina-Victery has arrived for the royal wedding," was announced to those in the throne room. Geric looked up. The princess's sister was arriving. For the wedding. Their wedding. _His _wedding. And the woman he was marrying was Anidori-Kiladra. Not his Isi. He mentally kicked himself. Not his Isi. The young girl in the goose pasture was _not his. _Would _never _be his.

Many a nights while he lay awake he would think of her, the way she smiled. He had a sad feeling that she had never smiled much before they met.

"Geric? Are you alright?" his father asked.

Geric shook his head, then nodded. "Yes….yes I was just….my mind was wandering."

"Pay attention, son," the King spoke to his younger child. "If you are anything like your brother, then I'll have two mindless sons."

Geric slapped his father's shoulder. "My mind has been…occupied that past few months, father. Give me leave."

The king chuckled and nodded. "Also, get a sense of humor."

The youngest prince laughed.

"I have a sense of humor!" Geric cried out, and then the huge doors were opened. Everyone turned as a group of Bayern men led in the princess of Kildenree- Napralina. Something about her looked far too familiar to him….she looked nothing like Anidori, who at that moment, walked in.

The air in which she walked bothered him, and he looked away before she could catch his eye. His gaze turned back to her younger sister. He studied her, wondering why she looked so familiar.

"Ah, Princess Napralina-Victery," his father said.

"No," the princess said in a small voice. "I am not she."

That voice! But his father's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Not Napralina?" he demanded.

"No, I am not, but-" she was cut off. The Bayern guards returned to her side and were about to escort her out when she managed out, "no, wait." The girl-_those eyes…..her face….if not for that blasted sunlight in his eyes he could see her better_-dropped down to the ground. "Please, listen to me."

The gestured to remove her, and Geric told him to wait, and he leaned away from the light. She glanced up, her eyes full of fear.

_The girl placed her hand up at him, almost as if telling him to stay. Geric couldn't help but we raptured by the girl, and watched her every move._

"Isi?" he whispered. Despite the situation, his heart beat wildly at seeing her again, and he felt himself smile, nay grin at her. "Isi, what's going on?"

The looked on her face stayed frozen. Her mouth was slightly open, and her eyes looked sideways towards the yellow man with the braids, then back at him, still staying silent.

"It was my grandmother's name," she said at last, "among friends."

Geric began to frown. What was the meaning of all this? Her eyes looked at him a moment more, then turned towards his father's. Geric turned to his father as well. He could see his father was about to explode.

Isi stood up, slowly, then looked his father in the eye.

"I am Princess Anidori-Kiladra Talianna Isilee, the first daughter of Kildenree. That girl," he gaze never left the king's as she pointed to Selia, "is my lady-in-waiting."

Geric blinked. Once. Twice. He believed her. He didn't know why….but he did. And he was glad.


End file.
